


twink420

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Sebs fault, Vibrators, biggest fan michael, blame seb, camboy jeremy, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy needs a little extra money, so he does camboy streams. Unbeknownst to both of them, Michael is his most loyal viewer. (Requested by anon)





	twink420

Jeremy dimmed his lights and positioned his webcam like he always did. It was a quiet night at his house. His father had gone to visit Jeremy’s aunt a couple states away, so he didn’t have to worry about him. 

He changed his outfit from his usual t-shirt/cardigan combo to a more innocent, pastel polo shirt under a pair of denim overalls. It was his fans’ favorite outfit, and he was always eager to please. 

Logging on to his account, twink420–a username that he’d entered after several failed attempts as a joke, but kept since it wasn’t taken–he updated his status. 

_**twink420:** going live in five~  <3_

Jeremy gathered his toys, not knowing which would be popular with the chatroom that night, and collected his courage. As his computer gave him the countdown from 10 that he was about to go live, he put himself in the innocent headspace his returning viewers praised him on. 

Michael perked up as his computer pinged, notifying him that his favorite- and only, really- camboy was about to go live. He was on his feet in a second, locking his door and pulling his curtains shut. He hopped into his computer chair, pulling on his headphones. Looks like his Sunday night would be more interesting than he expected.

As soon as Jeremy went live, the chatroom opened. He saw the username of who could only be called his biggest fan already there, and he smiled to himself. Whoever it was had probably donated over $100 to him in total, and when they requested things, the whole audience loved it. Jeremy smiled to himself. He shifted on his knees as he waited for more viewers. 

Michael, being the first one there, decided he may as well chat a little before things got too exciting. 

**RPGbitch: heya honey, who are you?**

Jeremy could be heard chuckling on camera. “C’mon, silly, you all know I don’t reveal personal information.”

**RPGbitch: I meant to type how but I didn't bother changing it bc there's always hope ;)**

“Aw,” Jeremy cooed. “Not this time, silly goose.” As more people joined the stream, he moved more, showing how restless he was. 

Michael smirked at the boy's squirming.

**RPGbitch: Excited?**

Other messages flooded in, but Jeremy was only focused on one person’s for now. 

“Depends,” he whispered. “Are you guys excited?”

**RPGbitch: Absolutely.**

Michael shifted in his seat, preemptively unbuttoning his pants.

Jeremy smiled again as the chatroom filled with affirmative answers. He decided to get to work. He spread his legs a little and tilted his hips up toward his camera. Slowly, his hand snaked down his chest and to his crotch, his fingers running over it through the fabric of his overalls. 

Michael shuddered, kicking of his jeans. He sent in a $5 donation in encouragement, not bothering to type anything yet.

Jeremy hadn’t expected a donation so early. He’d better step his game up. He started properly palming himself through the denim, letting out audible exhales. His other hand went up, past the camera’s view, but he knew the audience could tell he was sucking his fingers. 

Michael gulped, leaning forward in his seat as he watched. 

**RPGbitch: cute outfit. strip for us?**

Jeremy watched the message gain likes. The audience clearly agreed. He took his fingers from his mouth and brought them to unbutton one shoulder of his overalls. “Like this?” he asked sweetly. 

Michael's lips twitched into a smile. 

**RPGbitch: tease**

He sent a $2 donation anyway.

Jeremy didn’t understand how people had the money for this sort of thing. Nonetheless, he gave in, slowly stripping down to his briefs, resuming his original position on his knees, legs spread. 

Michael's eyes trailed over the boy's body, his heart rate increasing as he started feeling worked up. How were people that pretty even real? 

**RPGbitch: As beautiful as ever, sweetie**

Jeremy blew an unseen kiss to the camera. “Thanks,” he singsonged, going back to palming himself, now a lot more visible without the overalls in the way. He knew his viewers liked to see him painfully hard. 

Michael shuddered, his own hand moving down to his boxers. 

**RPGbitch: any toys today?**

“Depends,” Jeremy whispered for the second time. “Any suggestions?” He kept his hand going, his other one once again moving up, but stopping at his chest to trail ghostlike paths along his skin. 

Michael licked his lips. 

**RPGbitch: ring and vibe?**

Again, the message was popular with the other viewers. 

Jeremy smirked above the camera. “Yes, sir.” He pulled his box around, blocking his groin from view as he pulled out his ring. He took time deciding which vibe to use. He chose the red one, pretty large, because it matched RPGbitch’s profile color. 

Michael laughed slightly, grinning. 

**RPGbitch: aw, for me? How sweet of you <3**

Jeremy knew he’d succeeded. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mewled, pushing the box aside again. 

Michael sent in another $2 donation. He had been known to get carried away with his donations, so he had ended up having to set limits for himself. He generally would give a max of 20-25 per session. He had had to get a job fairly soon after discovering this site.

Jeremy smiled again as he heard the ping of the donation notification. All he’d really done was take his clothes off, and he could already almost buy a new pair of earbuds. He decided to give in earlier than he usually did, placing the toys on the floor and pushing his waistband down to his knees. 

Michael did the same, awkwardly kicking off his boxers, his eyes not leaving the screen. He worked himself lightly, not wanting to get too worked up too soon.

The chatroom had a collective goal at the moment, as it seemed—to get Jeremy to use those toys already. He used one hand to stroke himself to complete hardness while he slid the ring on with the other, giving the camera a groan for good measure. 

Michael shuddered, not bothering to type any more for now. He only needed to add input when he specifically wanted something other than what was already happening. 

Jeremy stopped his strokes, breath a little labored. He pulled the vibe back into view. Switching it on, he teased himself with it.

Michael bit back a groan, his grip on himself finally increasing. God, he was hot.

Jeremy ghosted the end of the vibe over his tip, grunting as the nerves reacted. He moved it down, finally, but didn’t push it in. 

Michael was panting already, wrist twisting ever so slightly. 

**RPGbitch: go on, babe.**

Jeremy huffed. “Silly goose,” he scoffed. “I didn’t even prep it. Do you _want_ it to hurt?”

Michael pouted. Damn.

**RPGbitch: damn, I'm off my game today, huh? Didn't even notice. Shame on me. Maybe you shouldn't listen to me today huh**

Jeremy tsked. “I’ll always listen to you.” His tone indicated he was also winking. He turned the toy off and brought it up to his mouth. 

Michael gulped. 

**RPGbitch: oh? No lube today? Haven't even stretched yourself yet.**

“I can multitask, silly.” Jeremy got to work on slicking the toy with his mouth as his other hand got to preparing himself below the belt. 

Michael sent in a $3 donation. 

**RPGbitch: a man of many talents. I like that in a guy.**

Jeremy hummed as he took the toy in his mouth. He was always glad to please his biggest fan. His finger down below twitched, causing him to groan around the girth of the vibe. 

Michael whined slightly, his breath hitching as his hand sped up. He didn't want to get off too early, but damn, he couldn't help it.

It didn’t take long for Jeremy to complete both tasks, almost at the same time. He popped the toy from his mouth and pulled his fingers out, wiping his mouth. He hummed, settling down on his ass so if his knees went weak, he wouldn’t fall. 

**RPGbitch: pretty**

Michael felt like he had to say something to encourage him.

That was all Jeremy needed. He lowered the toy again, but followed through, pushing it in before turning it on. It hurt still, without lube, but he was used to it, and it wasn’t as bad as if he’d used nothing. He let soft, innocent whimpers escape his lips, stroking himself again, the ring preventing him from finishing. 

Michael groaned, working himself faster. He sent in another donation of $5, encouraging him further.

Jeremy stroked himself faster, pushing the vibrator in and out until it could go deeper. His soft noises turned into obscene whines and moans. 

Michael felt like he could cum just from the sounds. He had to lighten up on himself to prevent getting off too soon, but it did give him time to type.

 **RPGbitch: are you gonna wait for permission to cum like a good boy?**

Michael felt like they basically just reached sexting at this point since the guy only ever seemed to really respond to him. He definitely wasn't complaining, though.

Jeremy moaned loudly as his toy hit his prostate. “Yes!” he gasped once he’d read the message. “I-I’ve been so g-good, let me c-cum, please.”

**RPGbitch: beg**

Michael felt himself getting close, the coil in his abdomen tightening.

Jeremy whimpered again. The words flowed out of his mouth effortlessly. “P-Please let me cum, f-fuck, please, sir, I-I’ve been so go-od, I’m your good boy–” 

Michael was so close.

**RPGbitch: cum for me**

Jeremy moaned again, ripping the ring off and turning the vibe on high with only half a second left to let go of himself before he came, twitching. His chest was shiny on camera with sweat and warm cum. He shook as he overstimulated himself, leaving the toy in just for RPGbitch’s amusement. 

Michael shuddered, the image on his screen pushing him over the edge as he came into his hand with a groan. He typed through his high, hands shaky. 

**RPGbitch: god, as good as ever, hon. You look amazing, by the way.**

Jeremy was still shaking, but whispered out a broken, “Thank you.”

Michael sent in a quick $10 donation, his eyes never leaving the boy on the screen. 

Jeremy liked to stay a little while after he finished, to read the praise he always received. Various donations flooded in among the messages, but he really only cared about the one $10 gift. He chuckled as he grabbed his towel, having already removed the toy and turned it off. He cleaned himself as he read the praises. 

Michael cleaned himself off as well, quickly pulling his boxers back on. 

**RPGbitch: another amazing stream, babe. <3 **

Jeremy was about to say something lewd, but he heard a noise from outside his door. 

“–home early, kiddo! Hey, Jeremy? You in there? You don’t have a girl in there, do you?”

“Shit–” Jeremy panicked. His father was home? _Now?_ At least he had a towel on. His hands rushed up to his computer, frantically trying to end the stream, but he knocked the webcam down from its perch on his gaming chair. 

Michael sat gaping at his computer, eyes wide as his best friend's face appeared on the screen. This couldn't be real, could it?

Jeremy yelped, staring at the camera. His father’s calls of “Jeremy?” got louder. He finally managed to end the video. 

Michael didn't move as the stream ended. Oh god.

Twenty agonizing minutes later, Jeremy updated his status again. 

_**twink420:** Sorry about that, had an unexpected visitor. Next stream’ll be 5 minutes longer._

He didn’t mention how he knew they saw his face. 

Michael gulped. He pulled out his phone, shooting Jeremy a text. 

M: _please tell me your dad isn't home early_

Jeremy—now clad in his Batman pjs and tucked into bed—thought there was something off about Michael’s message. He texted back anyway. 

J: _kinda weird, he just got here. did u need smthn?_

Michael groaned loudly, slamming his head on his desk. 

M: _I think we both need to talk about what we like to do in our free time, bud._

He hesitated, sending another quick text before he lost his nerve. 

M: _I'll send more than 10 next time, now that I know it's you._

It took a while for Michael to receive another message. 

J: _michael_

J: _are you serious_

M: _:/// yea_

J: _jesus fuck call me_

Michael hesitated for a second, but then did as Jeremy had asked and hit the call button, bringing the phone up to his ear.

Jeremy instantly answered. “What the _fuck_?”

“Hi, how are you?”

“Are you serious?!”

“Hm? Oh, I'm fine, thanks. How was your dad's trip?”

“It was fine!” Jeremy spat. “Skip the formalities, huh?”

Michael winced. “Are you mad?”

“I’m feeling _something_!”

Michael sank down in his seat, taking a deep breath. “I really didn't know it was you, you know? You did a good job at hiding it.”

“Obviously not good enough! I thought you only watched cable porn!”

“I used to! And then I found this guy online with really nice streams!”

“It was me!”

“I know that now!”

“You were RPGbitch this whole fucking time?!”

“And you were twink420!”

“We’ve established that!” Jeremy sat up in bed, not knowing why he thought he could do this laying down. “Jesus fuck, you’ve seen a _lot_ of me.”

Michael nodded to himself. “Yeah. And I've said _a lot_ to you.”

“I can’t believe you would tell a stranger over the internet to beg for your permission to nut.”

“I can't believe _you_ did it!”

“I need the money!” Jeremy defended. “When I turned 18, my dad cut my allowance in half! And you know my libido!”

Michael huffed a bit. “Well I need the companionship! Or at least, as close as it is! I only did it because he reminded me of–” Oh.

“ _I_ reminded you of _who_?” Jeremy still had venom in his voice. 

Michael grimaced. “Does it matter?”

“You’ve seen my dick, Michael, I think you owe me quite a lot!”

“He reminded me of you, okay?!”

“He _is_ me!” Wait. “What?”

Michael dragged a hand through his hair, a slow resignation running through him. “You got me, okay?! I'm a loser who's in love with his best friend. Sorry. I won’t watch them anymore.” He sighed. “Fuck.”

There was hesitation on Jeremy’s end. “You’re in love with me,” he said slowly, “so you watch porn of guys who look like me?”

Michael groaned. “Yeah, I’m pitiful, I get it. No need to rub it in.”

“No, I just can’t get over your goddamn messages to me during my streams,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael pouted. “What do you mean?”

“Everything RPGbitch said to me. That was my best friend.” Jeremy sighed. “Calling me all those names. Encouraging me.”

Michael frowned. “You say it like I was calling you a slut or something.” He paused. “Wow, you have a lot of didlos.”

“Shut up! Fans send them in!”

“Hm.” Michael was tired. “Whatever. Can you just go ahead and reject me already so that I can begin my big ten year sulk?”

“I’m not rejecting you, Michael.”

“Come again?”

“I had to think of _something_ while I did streams!” Jeremy said. “I can’t watch porn when I am the porn. And you’re-” his voice cracked. “You’re big and strong, and intimidating sometimes, and you’re...hot.”

Michael gaped at nothing. “Huh?” Nice move, Mike. Really intelligent.

Jeremy scoffed. “You’re hot, Mike.”

“B– Wh– Wait– I’m- I’m not! I'm a nerd with an eight year unrequited love! That's not hot!”

“Eight y– I can’t control what turns me on, Michael!”

Michael's face was burning. “Just being into someone sexually is not a reason to not reject their emotional attachment!”

“I was getting to that!” Jeremy shouted, hoping his dad didn’t hear. “So I started th-thinking, yeah, I’d want Michael on top of me, sure. So I thought huh, it could happen a lot if I dated him, and then I started thinking wow, I really love him, and I know none of this makes sense, but I just nutted and I’m tired.”

Michael was tired too. “Jeremy, I–” he cut himself off and huffed. Just get to the point, Mell. “Wanna go out with me, maybe?”

“Depends,” Jeremy said, reminiscent of his streams, “will you still pamper me like you do online?”

Michael laughed. “Jeremy, I’ll do way more than that for you.”

“Interesting offer,” Jeremy said, yawning. “I’ll take it.”

“Awesome. I'll call you later after my brain processes this exchange.”

“I’ll answer when I’m done properly freaking out.”

“Good talk, bye.” Michael hung up the phone. What the fuck.


End file.
